


The Sun's Smile

by prettypurplegirl08



Category: Actors: Songs Connection (Anime), Exit Tunes Presents ACTORS (Albums)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata's giggles are so cute, M/M, Smile, lowkey jealous saku, probably a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypurplegirl08/pseuds/prettypurplegirl08
Summary: Saku loves Hinata’s giggles, though he’s worried other people might fall for Hinata because of it.
Relationships: Mitsutsuka Hinata/Otonomiya Saku
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	The Sun's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world!
> 
> Ohmygosh first ever fic I've done for the Actors fandom and for this ship hhh  
> I've also grown a big dilemma about which tag to use cause idk if Sakutasuke are considered as part of the Albums too since they're only in the anime so far.  
> Anyways, in the end, I just used this tag.  
> I'll probably just change it if needed.
> 
> But ehem .. anygays, so I've been tempted to write something for Actors since I started getting into it because of the anime. I wanted to write one for Utasuke but couldn't find ideas that are easy to write hahaha! But then I came up with this one for HinaSaku thanks to something my friend said about Hinata's giggles teehee ^w^
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this fic!  
> I know this ship isn't as known or so and I am new to this fandom so go easy on me hehe.
> 
> That's all! Byeesshh!
> 
> Lots of luv,  
> Jullia

Saku loves Hinata’s giggles. They’re just as adorable as he is. He likes to hear him laugh, giggle or even just smile. Just as his name specifies, Hinata was like the warm sun shining brightly on a very cloudy day.

It almost feels as if he just keeps falling for him all over again.

Could that be why he’s also just as worried about others getting a glimpse of Hinata’s smile or laughter?

As much as he is proud of Hinata and would happily talk about him and the things he loves about his boyfriend when given the chance, he can’t deny a slight heavy feeling of jealousy when he finds others being the cause of Hinata’s smiles.

A dumb idea, he’s well aware. Anyone has the right to make Hinata smile and Saku should be happy about that because he knows there are more things that could bring joy to him than sadness. He knows well he isn’t the only one who can make Hinata happy.

But sometimes he wishes he’s the one who can make him happy the most.

“I’ll be taking my leave now.” Saku mentions to one of his coworkers at the karaoke bar.

“Take care. Thank you for your hard work, Otonomiya-kun.”

“Thank you for your hard work as well.”

As soon as Saku exits the building, he catches sight of his boyfriend who has been waiting for him to finish work so they can walk home together. Apparently, he’s having a lively chat with some schoolmates—he assumes they must have seen the Singing Club performance during the Singing Competitions cause they seem to treat Hinata as an idol of some sort from what Saku could gather in their conversations.

“I’m really flattered you enjoyed the performance. It was really fun!” Hinata says.

“Oh, you look pretty flustered, Mitsutsuka-kun!”

“He’s blushing, that’s so cute!”

“Ahh, stop it, I’m getting embarrassed.” The boy sheepishly smiles, scratching his head as a pink flush is visible on his face.

There it was; that smile that makes Saku’s heart skip beats and his stomach do somersaults. And yet again, he’s smiling so hearty because of someone else. Saku continues to unconsciously stare at the group laughing and enjoying themselves for a while before Hinata finally notices his presence.

“Saku-kun! You’re done. Well, I’ll see you all again next time. Really enjoyed chatting with you all.” Hinata bids farewell to the group of girls and approaches Saku “So, let’s go?”

“Uh, yeah.” Saku practically blinks out of his trance and walks ahead, letting Hinata follow after him a little confused of his boyfriend’s reaction. Something seems to be bothering him again.

***

“Are you okay, Saku-kun? Something bothering you?” Hinata then asks, breaking the silence that continues to wrap between them as they near Saku’s home.

“Huh? Uh, nothing. Nothing.” Saku shakes his head and yet Hinata wasn’t buying the half-hearted answer. There had been countless times that Hinata had received such an answer whenever he asks Saku this, and he was already expecting it the moment the question came out from his mouth.

Saku had always been the type to keep his problems to himself, avoiding opening up too much in worry about being a burden to anyone. Bit by bit, he’s become more expressive at least and sometimes he does open up when needed, but Hinata hopes he’d be trusted more.

He can’t deny he’d felt left out before whenever Saku wouldn’t tell him what was bothering him. He didn’t want to be pushy but he’s just concerned for Saku as his friend. And now that they’ve become more than friends, he wants to know more about him.

His secrets, his different sides, his happiness, his sorrows—everything. He wants to be the one person that knows the most about Saku besides his sister.

“I know it’s not nothing.” Hinata pursues and yet Saku still refuses to say anything. With that, he reaches for Saku’s hand and entwines their fingers, hearing a gasp from the other male and he finally looks at him “I knew that would get your attention.”

“Wh—What are you doing?” Saku asks, looking away simply to hide his flustered face.

“Trying to get you to open up to me.”

“It’s really nothing. I’m just tired.”

“Then I’m not going to let go until you be honest.”

“What—but you need to go home!” Saku stutters as he stops in his tracks, surprised of the condition.

“I’m sure my parents won’t mind me sleeping over.” Hinata smiles “Unless you don’t want me to.” He then says after a bit of silence, his smile turning into a pout.

Saku looks down on his feet, taking a few seconds before he got a respond out “It’s—It’s not that I… don’t want to, but…”

“Then, tell me what’s bothering you and I’ll let go of your hand.”

Saku remains silent, a thought running through his mind—more of a debate, to be honest, because that wasn’t a very smart condition if he considers that Saku actually likes this. But they would need to part ways after because he doesn’t want to bother Hinata by having an unscheduled sleepover as much as the offer was tempting.

“Could it be… you actually don’t want me to let go of your hand? Is that why you won’t tell me what’s wrong?” came the question and as soon as Saku looked up at him, there was that cheeky smile on his face and he ends up stuttering incoherent responses. Hinata couldn’t help the giggle seeing Saku’s adorable reaction.

And then the stuttering stops and Hinata finds Saku avoiding eye contact with him. He didn’t seem to enjoy being laughed at “Ah, sorry, did I make you mad?” Hinata apologizes.

Saku shakes his head, bent down so now Hinata can’t exactly see his face clearly.

It did surprise him when Saku suddenly nears him, pressing his forehead against Hinata’s shoulder “Saku-kun?” Hinata calls for him, a little worried.

“Don’t laugh like that.” He finally hears Saku whisper.

“Eh? Ah, sorry. I shouldn’t have laughed at you.”

Saku shakes his head again “It’s not that. I like it when you laugh, it’s just…” he trails off, not sure how to put it to words that won’t come off as weird or bad.

“Just…?”

“I don’t… like it when you laugh like that… in front of others. Especially with those girls. They might fall for you.”

Hinata’s eyes widen a bit at the confession— _so that’s why he reacted that way earlier_ —before he smiles, unable to contain a small giggle as he attempts to pull Saku off of him. When he succeeds, he lifts his chin up whilst the boy continues to avoid any eye contact, embarrassed of what he said but Hinata just found it adorable.

He surprises Saku a bit with a kiss, a gasp leaving the other’s mouth before he lets himself melt into it, indulging in the warmth of their lips pressed against each other— _even his kisses are so warm._

After a few seconds, they part from the kiss and Saku finds a wide, heartwarming smile on his boyfriend’s face as he looks at him with such loving eyes “Thank you for telling me, Saku-kun. I can’t really avoid laughing that way in front of others, sadly.” Hinata tells him, taking both of Saku’s hands in his “But rest assured, whether they fall for me because of it or not, you’re the only one I’m crazy in love with.”

That succeeds in making Saku blush beet red and he turns away with a pout “Sh—Shut up.” He mumbles and Hinata could only laugh as they continue on to Saku’s house.

Upon reaching the front door, Saku turns to Hinata and finally asks “Do you wanna have dinner inside for a while… or something?”

Hinata smiles “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Lots of luv,  
> Jullia


End file.
